Failure By Design
by stirringthesky
Summary: Kyle has been through a lot of things in his life. He feels like he has had a good handle on many different kinds of strange instances, except for of course, Bebe. After having kept his feelings from her for so long, some things have to change in order for him to be able to be honest with her.
1. Reasons to Hate Life

_Hello. This is my first South Park story that I have ever posted._

_I have wanted to write something like this for a very long time, so I am relieved that it has finally come into fruition._

_I know that there aren't a lot of Kybe fans out there, but for some reason, I have always loved this couple, especially when you can open up Bebe's characterization because that is already something that Matt and Trey have subtly done over the years. I really think that she would be a good match for our favorite Jew._

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I would never want to take credit for anything that Matt Stone and Trey Parker have so ingeniously created because I love them so…so I would like to say that nothing is mine._

* * *

None of them had really moved that far away from South Park. Driving to the town where they all grew up was always in the cards, especially whenever parents needed some kind of favor, or something to that degree. Sometimes Kyle wished that he had moved further away, maybe even into a different state, for a different life. Just to start fresh where no one had known his name or any of the shit that he had been through in his younger years. When someone had gone through what he had, it was a little difficult to just pack up and leave. South Park was his home, and all of the people that lived there were his family. In the end, he always knew that he could never completely severe the place from his identity, or in all honesty, his heart.

Surprisingly enough, most of his classmates had gone to the same university, and he lived with Stan in a small two bedroom apartment. Things were going well for him as a bio chemistry major at the top of his class. He was now trying to receive his master's degree. It was ambitious, he knew, but he really wanted to stick to his plan. Finish school now. Marry Bebe later.

Okay, well maybe that was not such a realistic goal considering that the two were not together, and the fact that she was not even aware of his feelings. He always told himself that it was after this sleazy boyfriend that he would let his feelings be known, but then there was that sad, empty look in her eyes whenever she would fall back on him as her entire countenance fell apart and she would resort to tears. He then convinced himself that it was not what she needed to hear at the time. He was fully aware that he was acting worse than Stan had when he decided to no longer eat veal.

It was always that look that also made him fall apart and coddle her. After a while, Stan and Kenny just started calling the redhead an "emotional booty call." It was not a name that he particularly liked, but he knew his best friends, and he knew that feeding the fire would only make it worse.

At first, when he and Bebe began to grow closer in high school, he was convinced it was because she had a thing for him, and he was too blinded by unrequited love to notice that she did not feel the same way. She never told him, but she didn't have to. Kyle wasn't an idiot. He could see the way she would flirt with guys with a hair tousle here and a seductive wave of the hand there. These moves were never meant for Kyle; he began to wonder if he was just immediately put into the friend's zone. It wouldn't surprise him as he was her back up date to prom. He was so close to taking her, but last minute Clyde came to his senses and decided to shape up. Kyle always looked back at that night and wondered if he would have told her how he felt while they were slow dancing under the stars in the sky with her head on his shoulder. His fantasies usually ended in a very specific way after that.

Throughout his whole existence, he hated how something as benign as girl problems was the one thing in his life where he felt regretful. He also hated that these regrets and stipulations were the first things on his mind almost every morning as he violently hit his snooze button. Today was no exception.

As he tossed around for a few more minutes and hit snooze again, he found that he could no longer avoid the inevitable, and rolled out of bed. He hated morning classes almost as much as he hated Cartman, and that is saying something.

He tried to push the blonde away from his thoughts and focus on getting caffeine into his veins. Stan was already up and eating cereal as Kyle entered the kitchen. As he happily munched, he gave the fatigued Kyle a confused look.

"Dude, didn't Bebe sleep over last night?"

Kyle rubbed his eyes and looked over at his best friend, "No, she left pretty early in the morning."

"Ah." Stan said as he finished the last of his cereal. Kyle was always envious of Stan's morning person attitude.

"Please don't give me that Stan. I have heard it too many times, and I definitely don't need to hear it before I have had caffeine." He begged as he started a fresh pot.

Stan walked over and put his bowl in the sink, "I wasn't even going to say anything dude."

He didn't even look at him as he measured the coffee beans, "Thanks."

Stan began to walk away to get ready for his classes, "Mostly because I am pretty sure you already know my stance on the emotional booty call matter."

Kyle was about to tell him to shut the fuck up, but he decided that it was too early for this shit. Stan immediately knew this too, "Oh how I love the non-feisty Kylie in the morning."

Stan made his way back over to Kyle as he water began to pour into the coffee pot. He began to sigh deeply over the redhead's shoulder and made emasculating comments about his manhood in the morning. Kyle shoved him the way and told him to fuck off.

"Oohhh, there's some of that spunk!"

All Kyle did was grunt like he always did when he grew increasingly frustrated, "Don't you have some whales to save or something dipshit?"

To no one's surprise, Stan became a marine biology major, and made it his life goal to save all of the dolphins and whales after the Japanese realized that their photo shopped picture was just a hoax, "Oh, I am sure they could spare a few minutes…what time did Bebe actually leave?"

Kyle froze up as he reached for a coffee mug from the overhead cabinets. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Just a few hours ago."

Stan put on his condescending voice again, "Aww, is that why Kylie is just a little bit more cranky this morning?"

Kyle turned to him with the mug in hand as if he was threatening him with it, "I swear to God dude, I will go into your room and teabag you while you sleep if you don't lay off!" he nearly yelled; it may have sounded a little out of line, but he really was feeling crankier than usual. He could also clearly tell that Stan was trying his hardest not to laugh, but Bebe really was having issues last night. He lowered his mug and calmed his expression, "I am just getting sick of this shit. I will always be there for her, but I just don't know how much more of this I can take." He realized how contradicting that sounded as he poured himself a cup of sweet caffeine.

Stan clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know what man wouldn't be. You know think Bebe is really awesome and all, but this is getting to be a bit ridiculous. What was it this time?"

Kyle shook his head as he sat down at the kitchen table, "I don't know. Sometimes she was crying too much to make something out. She just told me that it was just some guy."

"Just some guy? Do they not even get names anymore?"

"I don't know dude. I tried to ask her, but she said that some details were irrelevant."

Stan just shook his head and sat down across from his woebegone friend, "Chicks man. Fucking crazy sometimes."

Kyle looked up at him from his beverage and scoffed. Says the guy who has been practically engaged since he was eight, "I know. It's like sometimes, you can never win. Whatever you do or say is wrong, and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Like Mr. Garrison said a long time ago, you should never trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die." Stan said in a mock southern accent.

Kyle laughed a little at their former teachers words. He was still surprised to this day that he didn't follow them all the way to college, "That's probably the smartest thing he has ever said."

"At least Wendy recognizes when she is being insane. I don't even think that Bebe is aware of her craziness."

Kyle didn't really know how to respond to that statement. Most of the time, Bebe isn't even that emotional at all, it's just as of lately, something terrible seems to be really bothering her, "Maybe she _isn't_ aware of it. There is just something that is really getting to her, but she won't tell me what it is."

Stan just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the clock on the microwave, "We'll have to talk about this later, I've really got to get going." He said as he walked to his room, but just before he made it out of the kitchen, he turned to Kyle to make one last statement, "I just hope that you can sort this out soon and tell her how you feel. It's really starting to depress _me_. I don't know how you can take it."

The redhead had no response for that. After all, he knew that Stan was right.

* * *

As Kyle was leaving class on a later that day, he was relieved that the week was finally over; it had truly been a long one with two tests, a lab write up, and all of the Bebe drama. He swore that all of these people collaborated together so all of these things would happen at the same time.

It was a lovely Friday. The kind where the breeze wasn't too chilly and the sun's rays were tickling Kyle's face with a warm touch. He took a deep breath and felt like it was going to be a good weekend. Maybe he would call Bebe and force her to tell him what was going on. Or maybe he wouldn't have the balls and just sit there and be her emotional dump truck. Who knew? The night was young. As he began to walk towards his apartment and future evening plans, he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. When he saw who the caller was, he was tempted to just let it go to voicemail, but he knew that the calls would just keep coming. He sighed and pressed the answer button.

"Hi Mom." He said in a voice that sounded more defeatist than he meant it to be.

"What is with that tone young man?" Sheila demanded.

"Its noting Ma, I am sorry…I just had a long week."

He could hear her sigh on the other end of the line, "Well that does not mean that you need to have attitude with me Kyle."

Kyle took a couple seconds to compose himself before he continued, "What's going on Mom?"

She sounded like she was in the kitchen, probably cooking dinner for his dad and Ike, "I need you to come over and watch Ike for the night."

He always loved how his mother worked; it was never anything like 'Oh, can you do me a favor,' or 'It would be wonderful if you could do this for me.' It was always a demand; like he had no choice in the matter, even as an adult. He grunted unintentionally.

"Ma, are you serious? I think that Ike is old enough to be able to not need a babysitter anymore." It was true; he was sixteen for Christ's sake.

"Well Bubie, it's going to be for the whole night. It's your father's and I's anniversary and he is taking me out to Denver for the night."

The visual that Kyle began having was unneeded and scarring. He tried to push it out of his mind, "Why can't he just go to a friend's or something?"

"He was going to go over to Fillmore's, but he had to cancel last minute because they have to take their grandmother to the hospital. No one else was available because I am not exactly comfortable with anyone else's moms."

Well now Kyle couldn't say anything about Fillmore's family without sounding like an asshole. She also needed a full background check on any of Ike's friends before he could go over to their houses. Kyle felt semi responsible for his mother's paranoia, but most of those things that had happened to him weren't his fault! She intentionally put him in this position and he knew it, "Alright, fine Mom. What time do I need to be there?"

"I would say around five. You need to take Ike to his basketball game."

He loved how she just included unmentioned responsibilities to his sentence. Not he really minded; he loved watching Ike play. His baby brother had picked up a couple of qualities from him, and one of them was the love of basketball. He of course got a lot of shit just like Kyle did when he went out for the high school team for being Jewish, but that went without saying because they usually got shit for everything in that manner.

Despite his stereotypes being against them—another one included him being Canadian, he actually was a great player. Kyle remembered when Ike was a little older, he was the one to show his brother the game. They used to go down to the court together and shot hoops for hours, even after everyone else was tired of playing.

"So you're just going to miss his game?" Kyle asked in an accusatory voice.

That struck a chord with her, "Excuse me young man, but I am at every single game. It wouldn't hurt if _you_ were more supportive of your own brother. When was the last time you were at a game?"

He knew she was going to play that card; he shouldn't have said anything. She could just be so irritating sometimes, "Whatever, Mom. I'll be there."

"Don't whatever me Kyle." She said in a tone like she wanted to punish him, but what could she really do? Ground him? It probably irritated her to no end that she couldn't do that anymore.

"Sorry Ma. I'll be there at five."

"Thank you." She stated with annoyance and hung up the phone.

Well that was mature. Sometimes Kyle felt like the one who was the bigger adult in their relationship. Then again, he had felt like that since he was nine years old, along with a lot of the other kids from South Park.

As he began to walk back to his place from school—as he was wondering around aimlessly while on the phone with his mother—he grew increasingly frustrated.

Just who the hell did she think she was, just ordering him around like he was still a child? The fact that he was now an adult and not even in her house anymore didn't seem to faze her at all. He wondered if she was always going to treat him this way; the thought alone depressed him. He shouldn't be still having mommy problems at his age. If Cartman ever found out, Kyle would never hear the end of it.

He was alone when he made it back, instantly storming into his room and began to pack for the night. It was only for one night, but he started to blow things out of proportion like he so often did when he was upset.

He grunted as he felt his phone vibrate again with another call. So help him, if this was his mother again, "Hello?" He answered angrily without even looking at the caller id.

"Kyle? Are you okay?" A sweet voice sounded with concern.

Kyle knew who it was, "Sorry Bebe. Just a bad day."

"Well I hope that it had nothing to do with me." She said in a tone that he couldn't place.

Kyle let out a long sigh, "My mother."

She really didn't have to hear much else to know what happened, as she knew him so well, "I am sorry…she needs to start treating you like an adult."

"I know."

"What did she say this time?"

Another sigh, "She is making me come home and watch my brother."

"So that would mean that you are taking him to his game then?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's excellent! I am coming to the game tonight to watch my brother as well!"

Bebe's parents got divorced when they were pretty young. Her mom remarried quickly and had a son with her second husband; he was a couple years younger than Ike. Unfortunately, this marriage didn't last long either.

"But Ben is on the freshman team. Would you really want to wait around another couple of hours to watch the varsity game?"

"Oh, you're acting like it is such a big deal. Ben loves watching the varsity games anyway. It gives him hope for the future."

Reassured didn't even begin to cover how Kyle felt, knowing that he wouldn't be sitting there like a loser throughout the course of the game, "Are you sure?"

"It's already settled. I will meet you at the gym after Ben's game okay?" Bebe decided as she sounded like she was about to hang up.

"Wait! You called me. Were you going to tell me something?" Kyle asked, curiosity peaked.

"Oh, right…I was just going to thank you for being there for me last night. I was in a really bad place, and I really appreciate the fact that you are always there for me." She said in a tone that was quieter than her normal speech.

Despite the fact that Kyle was fed up with their strictly plutonic relationship, he couldn't help but feel like he really meant something to her. It made him mentally forgive her for her mixed signals. God, he was such a pussy, "Yeah, sure. You know I will always be there."

"I know," she stated in that same tone, "listen I have got to go, but I will see you later alright?"

"Yeah, okay...talk to you later" Kyle said, kicking at the ground.

"Bye Kyle."

"Bye Bebe."

He hated his life.

* * *

When Kyle arrived at his house in a huff, he had luckily noticed that his parents had already left since their car was not in the garage. He didn't know whether he should feel guilty or not because he felt like doing a victory dance; nonetheless, he proceeded into the house to greet his brother.

Ike was in the living room watching Terrance and Phillip when Kyle opened the door. He smiled deviously to himself when his brother did not notice his entrance. Remembering that there was a particularly frightening mask in his room, Kyle quietly ascended the stairs and snuck into the hall way. When he retrieved the mask and a cloak to go along with it, he fought the urge to just sprint down the stairs and scare the shit out of Ike.

Finally, he reached the couch and put on his best intimidating voice, "I have come to claim your back door virginity young one."

Not really knowing what his reaction was going to be, he was prepared for the screaming. What he wasn't prepared for was Ike jumping into combat stance and punching him in the face. Kyle fell to the ground before he even realized what was going on.

He ripped off his mask on the ground and thanked his lucky stars that it took most of the blow. Ike then recognized his attacker and immediately began to make amends, "Oh my God, Kyle?! What the hell?"

At that, Kyle slowly sat up and rubbed is aching nose, "What the hell? _What the hell_? I should be asking you that question!"

"Well how would you react if some creepy voice came up behind you and threatened to claim your ass virginity? And let me just say that I hope that never happens!"

"Yeah, since it definitely has already been claimed." Said a voice from the kitchen.

Kyle reacted before he even saw who it was, "No it hasn't asshole!"

"Oohhh, is someone still cranky from the magical morning we had?"

Kyle looked over at the culprit, "Stan? What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"

Stan put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, "Just long enough to see you getting the shit kicked out of you by your little brother."

"Yeah, it was pretty hilarious," teased Wendy from behind him.

"Ugh, you too?" Kyle grunted as he felt his manhood slowly deteriorating.

As the rest of them had a good laugh at Kyle's expense, he ignored them and tried to change the subject, "Seriously, what are you guys doing here?"

"I called them," Ike stated as he was still standing on the couch; if their mother was there, she would definitely have his hide, "I just felt bad because I knew that you probably weren't too pleased with mom's demands, so I had them come in order to keep you company at my game."

Kyle looked at him and actually smiled, "Awwww," he said as he pulled him into a hug, "you are so precious!"

Ike tore away from the hug and laughed, "Don't make me go all ninja on your ass again."

* * *

Apparently Kenny was running late, so he had to meet them at the high school. What Kyle really wasn't expecting was Cartman tagging along behind him. He was not too pleased.

"Kenny! Why the hell is fat tits with you?" He yelled, loud enough for Cartman to hear him.

"EH! Shut up Jew!" Cartman screamed back at him.

Kenny waved Cartman off and looked to Kyle, "I am sorry, but he called me and asked me where I was going, and he just sort of met up with me here."

"And why didn't you just lie to him?" Kyle asked through his teeth.

"Oh," Kenny said, grabbing his chin, "I didn't think of that…damn."

"Well it's too late now…come on, let's just go find Bebe." Kyle stated as he turned around and began looking for the blonde.

"Aww, is your little slutty girlfriend joining us this evening?" Cartman bullied from behind him.

It took all of Kenny and Stan's strength to hold back a raging Kyle from pummeling the fat boy.

The redhead yelled from his place, "I swear to God Cartman, I will murder you where you stand if you ever say anything like that about Bebe again. What are you even doing here?!"

Cartman laughed and taunted Kyle, "Ha, and miss the opportunity to see your dumb Jew brother fuck everything up? I have already told you a thousand times that Jews can't play—ow!"

Bebe had snuck up behind Cartman and kicked him in the back of the knees, toppling him over, "Shut the fuck up fat ass!"

Everyone stopped for a couple of seconds while Cartman rolled on the floor. Stan and Kenny let go of Kyle as they were all processing the moment.

It only took a couple more seconds before the whole group—safe for Cartman—began to laugh at his unfortunate predicament.

"Oh my Christ! That was the funniest thing that I have ever seen!" Stan hooted, holding his sides.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Ugh! I seriously hate you guys so much! Fuck all of you!" Cartman yelled from the ground.

All of them had to unfortunately pick him off of the floor because people were starting to stare, "Jesus, you uh, are really laying on the Cheesy Poofs aren't you?" Kenny teased while he patted his head.

"Shut you Kinny, you poor piece of shit!"

As the game started, spirits were pretty high because it was anticipated that South Park would definitely beat the Middle Park team. Cartman did not hesitate to make more Jewish jokes at Kyle's expense, but he just learned to ignore his obvious distaste for the fat ass.

Ike had made a few assists and even a couple of attempts at making a couple of shots. Cartman would of course have a field day whenever he would miss. Every time Kyle's hands would ball up into fists, Bebe would somehow sense it and calm him down with soothing words and a rub on the arm.

Kyle looked at his unrequited love interest with much gratefulness and appreciation. She didn't really notice his stare as she was caught up in her own world of taking pictures of the game. Bebe loved photography, and she brought her SLR camera practically everywhere with her. He loved to watch the way her face lit up after she knew she got a good shot, or whenever she would complain about the low lighting, which always made her pictures a little grainy due to the high ISO; she was so adorable. He honestly did not understand most of her photography mutterings, but her passion about the whole thing always gave him butterflies in his stomach, especially whenever she tried to shoot a picture of him.

"Oh my God Kyle! Look at the amazing shot I just got of your brother!" She said, showing him the picture on the screen. It was a great picture of him in mid air attempting a shot at the basket.

"Wow. I am sure my mother would just _love_ it." Kyle stated half sarcastically.

Bebe stared at him and laughed, "Oh, yes I am sure that she would _love_ it." She honestly had lost count of how many basketball pictures she had given to Mrs. Broflovski, even to a point where she was getting annoyed with it, and that was saying something, "I think I have given your mom enough pictures."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, you're probably right."

The rest of the game was not complete without Cartman making about fifty more Jew and Canadian jokes, but Ike actually was doing a much better job than the first half. He made a couple two pointers, and even one from the three point line. Kyle was pretty proud of his baby brother by the time the game ended thirty six to twenty five South Park. It was a solid victory, and everyone on the home front was going wild.

The group met up with Ike outside of the locker room after he had changed. Kyle was the first to capture him in a manly hug, "Great job Ike! You made us Jews proud." He made sure to emphasize the mention of his faith to further aggravate Cartman, who was sorely disappointed in the younger Broflovski's success.

On the way back to the parking lot, Bebe's little brother Ben and Ike were in a deep conversation about some hot chick that every guy had their eye on throughout the school, and Cartman had managed to insult Kyle about three more times, "I am telling you Kahl, it's just a fluke. I mean, Ike technically wasn't _born_ a Jew, so it really doesn't count."

Kyle had almost ignored all of the fat boy's quips at his religion, but that was just crossing the line, "Then how do you explain me being a much better player than you fatass?"

Cartman waved a pudgy finger in Kyle's direction, "No you're not!"

"Yes he is dip shit. And that's not just because any sort of physical activity sends you into a fit of wheezing." Stan said from behind them with his arm around Wendy.

"Yeah, I mean, you can even get your ass kicked by a girl on more than one occasion!" Wendy teased, only adding more to Cartman's aggression.

"Eh! That was also a fluke. I _let _you win you breast cancer loving bitch!"

Wendy giggled and held a hand over her mouth, "Whatever gets you to sleep at night fat ass."

"Eh! I will kill all of you!" he screamed while running out of breath, "screw you guys, I'm going home." And with that, the fat boy turned on his heel to his car in its unknown location.

After a few moments of laughter, Stan bid his goodbyes, "Yeah, Kyle, Wendy and I should get going too, seeing as we will be having the apartment all to ourselves tonight." He insinuated with the waggling of his eyebrows.

Wendy nearly screeched and punched his shoulder, "Stan! Ugh, guys are so disgusting," she deduced and turned away from him and approached Bebe, "bye Bebe, I will call you in the morning about our project okay? I want this to be a good one!" Wendy had somehow convinced Bebe to take the same political science class with her. The two had a big presentation on the interworking of the House of Representatives due soon. Since Wendy was of course a poli sci major, she was loving it and Bebe often wanted to pull her hair out over it. The girls exchanged a hug and then Wendy began to walk briskly in the direction of Stan's car with him trailing behind her in suit.

Kenny came up to Kyle and put his arm around him in response to this, "Ah, young love. It's a beautiful thing isn't it?" He asked as Bebe was clearly out of earshot due to her retrieving her brother from Ike, "You shouldn't let it get away from you."

Kyle looked over at him with a confused and disgusted expression, "Since when did you become an expert? When was the last time you had a steady girlfriend?"

They stood in silence for a few seconds, "Good point."

"Hey, Kenny?" Kyle asked of the blonde boy next to him. He sounded concerned about something.

"Yes Kyle?"

"Get off of me." The Jew said as Kenny let go of him. Kenny just gave him another smile and backed away.

"Remember what I said Kyle," he reminded him as he made his way back to his own piece of shit car, "see you around Bebe."

"Bye Kenny," Bebe waved to him as he was out of eyesight, "what was all of that about?"

Kyle shrugged a shoulder and turned to her, "Who knows. It is Kenny after all."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on Bebe, I want to go home," Ben said urgently from behind her, "I have been here forever!"

Bebe turned to the boy, who had a striking resemblance to her with a mop of blonde hair on his head, "What do you say we hang out at the Broflovski's for a while? I am sure mom won't have a problem with that."

Considering the fact that their mom wasn't even home, it was true in that sense, but the boy's dark blue eyes still lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Saying it in such a loving manner, someone would have sworn that Bebe was actually his mother, which wouldn't really be inaccurate because Bebe looked after Ben the most after their mother's second failed marriage.

"Awesome!" He screamed as his athletic bag dropped to the ground, even Ike's face lit up a bit because his mother would have never allowed something so last minute had she been home.

"Cool!" Ike also celebrated, "come on Ben, now we can get past this quest in _Diablo III_ that I have been stuck on! Can you stop at your house and get your lab top?"

Bebe looked at Kyle who was trying to stifle a grin, "I will meet you at your house, okay?"

Kyle saw her cheeky expression, "Did you just invite yourself to my house? Who said that I even wanted you there?"

Bebe walked over and whispered in his ear, "I will let myself in."

Great, now that left him feeling extremely aroused. Did she even realize what she did to him?

* * *

Ben and Bebe showed up at the Broflovski's in what felt like an instant, and Kyle felt like he had no time to clean up. He scrambled around for a while, trying to clean up the living room, the bathroom, and his bedroom. Ike did not hesitate in poking fun at him.

"Dude, she is not even going to notice," Ike insisted whilst lurking behind Kyle while he was picking up all of the dirty clothes off the floor, "she has been here like a million times."

"I don't really see your point." Kyle grunted as he began stuffing his hamper.

"You're pathetic."

"You're a little asshole."

"Am I interrupting some kind of brotherly moment?" Bebe asked from the door.

The two boys spun around as if on cue. Ike was the first to speak, "Oh, Kyle here was just telling me how much he loves me."

Bebe nodded a couple of times and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that seems like something that he would do."

Ben, with lap top in hand, stood eagerly behind his sister and motioned Ike to join him. Ike smile and put an arm around Kyle, "Now I know that you would just love to finish this commemoration of love, but I really have got places to go."

He stepped out of the room before Kyle could even respond. He just shook his head at his little brother.

"They can be little turds sometimes." Bebe stated flatly.

Kyle looked at her and grinned, "Sometimes?"

Bebe took the initiative to walk into the redhead's room and stood very close to him, "So uh, what do you want to do?"

He coughed a couple of times, "I don't know; do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"If that's something that you wanted to do."

"As long as it's not some chick flick."

The two fought for a bit over the movie choice; Kyle not wanting to watch something too girly, and Bebe wanted to torment him intentionally with just that. After a while, they settled on the movie _Bridesmaids_ because Bebe convinced him enough that it wasn't too far on the feminine scale, and she chastised him for having not seen it yet.

Despite their bickering and fighting, Kyle had to admit that he loved it sometimes. The way that her nose scrunched up when she was angry or passionate about something was adorable. He would even go as far to say that he got a rush from time to time while arguing with her. Most of the time, it was all in good fun, and neither of them took it personally. He also took pride in the fact that she didn't seem to fight with any other guy in the way she did with him. After they fought most of the time, he just wanted to jump her bones and have his way with her, but in the end he knew that wasn't a good idea.

She of course had to convince him to get her ice cream in the middle of the movie. She could honestly have him wrapped around her finger if she wanted to, but most of the time she did not take advantage of that, only sometimes when she was feeling especially lazy.

After the movie was over, Bebe wore the smuggest look on her face because Kyle seemed to be enjoying himself. It would be a miracle if he actually admitted it.

"So…?" Bebe asked, leaning towards him.

"So…what?" Kyle answered, pretending not to know what she was getting at.

Bebe slapped his arm and giggled, "What did you think of the movie?"

"Ohhh!" Kyle yelled pompously and shrugged his shoulders, "it was okay."

"Bullshit! You were sooo loving it."

He stood up and took her bowl after she scarved down her final remains. She followed him while he made his way to the kitchen.

"Drop it Bebe! I don't know what you are talking about."

She scoffed next to him while he began to rinse the bowls in the sink, "God you can be such a dick sometimes."

He smiled at her loving nickname, "And you can be such a bitch."

"Oh, and that's why you love me."

Kyle found her gaze after he turned off the sink. If she only knew that he actually _did_ love her for those reasons.

She still had a small smudge of ice cream on the side of her mouth that had the tiny mole on it; Kyle thought was so cute. While she laughed at him, he wanted nothing more than to grab her face and kiss the remaining ice cream off, but the logical part of him stopped this from happening. Damn that part of him.

After a couple moments of pining, Bebe stated that she was going to check on their brothers and make sure that they hadn't killed each other.

Kyle cursed at himself that he let another moment slip by like that. How many of them would he really have? He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him and wondered where his much needed balls were. If Cartman were here, he probably would ask if he had gotten any sand in his vagina, and Kyle probably wouldn't be able to refute that.

No more would he let another opportunity like that pass him by. He was going to tell Bebe how he felt, whether she felt the same way or not.

The redhead met Bebe at the bottom of the stairs. She was laughing as she descended, "Oh my God; it's almost too precious for words. The two of them are passed out with their headphones on and their faces to their keyboards."

Kyle was thinking that scene was many things, but precious probably wasn't one of them, "So are you going to take Ben home?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't want to wake him. He can sleep here, but I should probably get home so my mother can actually know where her children are…not that she would even notice."

She was by the front door looking at her phone, and Kyle approached her. His tall frame leaned over her body without her even noticing, "Uh, Bebe?"

The blonde answered yes before she even looked at him, but he waited until she met his emerald stare. The look on her face changed when she realized how serious Kyle looked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no. There is nothing remotely wrong; I just wanted to tell you something." Kyle stated; his voice almost cracking.

"Well spit it out because you are scaring me." Bebe rationed.

Her countenance did not waver from sternness, and Kyle saw that this was finally the moment in which he would tell her. She had to know, "I…I just have to tell you that—"

Bebe's phone buzzed with a call, "Holy shit," she said as she stared at the caller id, "it's my mother."

Kyle stood up straight and tried not to yell in frustration, "You better get that then." It wasn't very often that she would call her own daughter.

Bebe gave him an urgent expression as she answered the call, "Hello?...hi mom…no…I'm at the Broflovski's…because Ben wanted to see Ike…because they are friends…ugh mother! It's not like that! Kyle is harmless…and where the hell have _you_ been all day? You didn't even come to Ben's game! You have no reason to—"

Kyle couldn't listen anymore. He didn't know what part of the conversation that he was most bothered by: the fact that Bebe called him harmless and it wasn't like that, or the fact that her mom was such a huge bitch.

It only went from bad to worse as the discussion wore on. It ended in Bebe screaming almost at the top of her lungs and nearly throwing her phone across the room. Angry tears threatened to fall out of her eyes, but she would not let them. All Kyle wanted to do was hold her, and tell her that she was so much better than her mom, but he didn't know if that was his place, or if she would even want him to do that.

She hastily put on her boots and her coat before Kyle even had time to process what was going on, "Where are you going? You're not going back home are you?"

Bebe laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, no. I am not going back there right now, but if I stay here she will come looking for me and want to finish the conversation I so rudely ended."

"What about Ben?"

"Ben doesn't need to know about this. Her beef is with me like it always is, but I would rather have that then her getting angry with him for no reason. It's funny when she actually decides to parent what a lovely job she does."

Kyle honestly did not know how to respond to that besides saying don't go; however, that would have been extremely selfish of him. He was at a loss at what to do, "Where will you go?"

She looked at him with insistent sapphire eyes, "Anywhere but here."

Well that was comforting, "Please be careful."

"Oh Kyle, you're always worrying about me, but I am fine!" She stated confidently while approaching him, "did you still have to tell me something?"

He didn't say anything at first, so just hugged her. He held her close for several moments and never wanted to let her go, but she was not under any circumstances where she wanted to be protected, "No."

She pulled away and looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

He pushed her towards the door, "Just go before your mom goes all crazy and tries to find you. Ben will be fine."

She gave him one last look before she decked out the door and into her car. It was an interesting expression filled with many emotions; it obviously said thank you, and there was also a mix of fear and frustration, but then there was something that Kyle could not place.

As the minutes wore on after she left, he did not move from his location at the door. He spent a bit of time convincing himself that he made the right and selfless decision in letting her go.

However, as more time passed, and he made his way to his bedroom, he couldn't help but start to berate himself with what if's.

He couldn't help but remember Bebe's broken, fragile frame, and it killed him that he couldn't help her pick up the pieces. How many times had he let her down?

He should have gone with her. He should have helped her.

He should have told her how he felt.

But alas, he let this opportunity slip right through his fingers. A surge of anger filled him and he wanted to scream. Why didn't he do anything? How could he of just stood on the sidelines, doing absolutely nothing? He could have locked the door and left the boys a note that they would be back; they weren't completely incompetent to take care of themselves for a couple of hours.

His self deprecation was at an all time high as he continually berated himself. He didn't think that he had ever felt so angry in his life. It was like he was a failure by design.

Regret filled his veins, and he had no idea how it was going to let up. She deserved so much better.

It took him hours to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, if he didn't think matters could get worse, his mother began to bang on the door with an angry voice, "Bubie, it's time to get up!"

Kyle grunted and looked at his clock. It was only seven.

Why the fuck was she waking him up so early? He gathered that parents did not have a good time on their anniversary.

"I mean it Kyle! You are going to be late!"

He grunted at his mother, "Late for what?"

"Don't make me laugh." She threatened on the other side of the door.

Was there something going on today that he forgot about? As he tried to rack his brain, there was honestly nothing that he could think of, but he pulled himself out of bed in order to avoid his mother's coercions. He wanted to call Bebe and make sure that she was alright, but he didn't want to wake her if she as still asleep. He settled on calling Stan because he figured that he was awake.

His phone had died because in all of his rage last night, he had forgotten to charge it and he couldn't even find it, so he grabbed the phone on his nightstand and dialed Stan's number. It rang a couple of times before he answered it.

"Hello?" Stan said in a chipper tone. Kyle knew that he would be awake.

"Dude, you'll never guess what happened last night." Kyle said while rubbing his eye.

"Okay, but who is this?" Stan questioned.

Kyle almost laughed, but he was too groggy to protest, "Funny."

"No, I am serious. I don't even recognize this number. I think you may have misdialed."

Okay, now Kyle was starting to get frustrated. Like Stan didn't know his number since he was a kid, "Stan, stop fucking around. I really had a horrible night last night."

"Okay, how do you know my name?"

"You're seriously still going with this? Knock it off!" Kyle yelled.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but leave me the hell alone." Stan threatened as he hung up the phone. Completely taken aback at his best friend's actions, he sat there for a few moments before he made an effort to get up.

It was so unlike Stan to just blow him off like that, especially when Kyle said he was not in the mood. Maybe he would just get some caffeine in his system and would ream Stan on it later. As he made his way down the stairs, he saw his dad and his brother sitting at the table eating their breakfasts. Gerald looked at Kyle from over his newspaper, "Morning son."

"Morning dad." Kyle spit out as he walked by him and stole a piece of his bacon without him noticing.

Kyle made his way into the kitchen as Shelia was just finishing up the cleaning of the dishes, "It's about time Bubie!" she glared at him as the turned off the sink, "why haven't you gotten dressed yet?"

Kyle waved her off and began to work the coffee machine.

"Young man. Answer me."

He grit his teeth and faced her, "Dressed for what?"

"For school! What else?" she said sternly and slapped his hands away from the mugs, "and you're much too young for coffee."

"Mom! I am not a kid anymore! And it's Saturday…why do you even care?"

"Is that why you're running late? Because you think it's the weekend? Well young man, it's Monday, and you have to get a move on it!" She yelled while rushing him out of the kitchen.

"I think I would know if it was Monday or not."

"Don't argue with your mother Kyle." His dad said from behind his paper.

"Oh come on dad! Tell her that it's Saturday!"

His father stood up and showed him the paper with the day's date. Well how about that; it was Monday. Had he slipped into a mini comma for two days or something? He would have to worry about that later because that meant that he only had forty five minutes to get to his class all the way at the University.

"Oh my God!" He yelled because despite his slow mornings, he had never been late to class.

"That's right! Now hurry up!" His mother called after him while he ran up the stairs.

It was very strange that she knew that he had a morning class; he hadn't thought that he told her his schedule this semester. She luckily had let up when it came to his schooling; it was the one aspect of his life that she trusted him in.

He rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself before he had to rush into some clothes and out the door, but before he could use the toilet, something stopped him.

It was his own reflection in the mirror. He stopped a couple of steps and walked back to the sink. What he saw scared the shit out of him. Why was his hair a curly Jewfro mess? It had let thankfully let up more after he had turned sixteen and he had found the right shampoo to go with it.

And why did it seem like he was a couple of inches shorter? He had shot up even more the last couple of years in high school, but it definitely did not look like he was six foot three. While being extremely disturbed, he rushed out of the door and to the hallway closet. His family had always kept track of him and his brother's heights on the door's edge.

What Kyle saw almost made him want to pass out. His height from his junior and senior year of high school were not there. He ran into his room before his family noticed his breakdown.

What the fuck is going on? Why was this happening to him?

He checked the back of his right forearm to check for the scar that he got his freshman year of college from walking into a barbeque when he was drunk. It wasn't there.

He checked his big toe to see if he had that blood blister from last week when he ran it into the edge of his kitchen counter in his apartment. It wasn't there either.

Somehow, everything strange that had happened that morning was starting to make sense. Why his mother was waking him up. Why Stan had hung up on him. Why he wasn't allowed to drink coffee, and why he had to get to school.

High school that is.

For some unknown and cruel reason, Kyle was sixteen again.

And the rest of the world was the same.

* * *

_ZOMG DRAMA! Weren't expecting that twist were ya?_

_I hope that you guys enjoyed this first installment._

_I love writing South Park fiction because you can always use the best insults; they are such little potty mouths._

_Reviewing would really make me very happy, just FYI._

_Thank you so much for reading!_


	2. Standing on the Edge of Insanity

_Oh, hey. Let me just say that I am more than a little ashamed that this took me so long. I don't really have any excuses; school was an absolute bitch this semester. I know you probably thought I had given up, but not the case, just _really_ slow._

_But school is over for now! Maybe I will have enough time to actually write this! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish._

* * *

Kyle had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do. If he told his parents, his mother would probably have him committed to a mental institution, not that most of the town didn't deserve it themselves. However, she knew his mother. She had him committed over the whole Mr. Hankey thing, and that was something that he definitely didn't imagine. No, unfortunately for now he had to pretend that nothing wrong because if he was put away, he might never figure out how to fix this.

He wished he could talk to Stan. Or Bebe. Being alone in this is probably the worst part.

He grudgingly went to his closet and pulled out clothes to put on. What was strange was the fact that he found his old green ushanka at the bottom of it. He picked it up and felt extremely nostalgic; he looked at his reflection in the mirror and jammed the hat on his head, ashamed of how he looked.

Damn, he was just finally getting comfortable with himself, too.

His mother came and yelled at him one final time before he bounded down the steps so they could go to school. At least he had Ike; he didn't know what he would do without him right now, even if he had no idea what was happening to his brother.

Kyle took a deep breath as his mother turned into the parking lot. He was not prepared for this.

"Now Kyle, you have basketball practice after school, but you have to take your driving test, so I think that you are going to have to miss it today." Shelia stated as he almost hopped out of the car. Ike snuck out behind him.

Kyle's whole demeanor lit up. At least he had that, "Okay mom! That's fine. I'll see you after school!"

Ike almost hightailed it out of the parking lot before Kyle could catch up with him. Shelia yelled that she loved them before she drove away. Ike was red in the face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"I just hate it when she embarrasses us like that. Doesn't she know we're in public?"

Ike's words were filled with spite. It occurred to Kyle that he should probably feel the same way, but he had long since grown out of being embarrassed by his parents. He was so glad he was out of that faze…or he _was_.

"Oh yeah…it sucks when she does that."

Ike was keeping a fast pace as he looked over at a girl and blushed some more. Kyle was going to say something, or at least make fun of him, but he figured that Ike had suffered enough in the last two minutes.

The bell rang and something donned on him: he had no idea what his school schedule was.

Fuck.

"Uh, Ike…do you know where…we…are going?"

Ike stopped in his tracks, "Dude, are you serious? You always have chemistry first. Did you hit your head or something? Or are you high?"

Kyle chuckled a bit, "Definitely the latter."

"Well let me tell you something Kyle, drugs are bad, mmmkay?"

They laughed together and Kyle was happy that the jokes at their old school counselor were still throughout the younger generations.

He just hoped to God that chemistry was still in the same classroom.

It was a good sign that someone was excited to see Kyle before he even was able to figure out where to sit down. A boy was signaling for him to sit down next to him.

Kyle gratefully sat down next to him as the other boy spoke up, "Dude, were you able to figure out the last problem on the homework? I couldn't figure it out."

Kyle looked at him confused and then deciphered that he should probably answer him, "Uh, yeah, let me just…"

He got out his binder and thanked his lucky stars that he seemed to be organized. He opened up to the chemistry tab and even found the homework that he had presumably done. Lord, he was still a nerd.

"Oh, thanks so much man." Said the boy as he grabbed the other boy's work. Kyle figured that they were friends, and this guy wasn't just a mooch because he had done all the other problems on the assignment. He just wished he knew his name.

Kyle luckily found the rest of his class schedule in his binder behind all of his other papers. Next he had honors English. No surprise, he had all honor's classes. Nerd.

He realized that returning to high school would at least not be too difficult for him as he walked to English. Again there was someone waving at him when he walked in. He was more popular than he thought. It was a girl this time; he sat down next to her.

"Hey Kyle, how was your weekend?" The girl asked him, leaning closer.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Kyle understated. He only wished he could truthfully get into that question.

"Oh, well that's exciting. It was my sister's birthday this weekend and we had to all the way out to Fort Collins to celebrate with the rest of my family."

Kyle was only half listening as he got out his school supplies, "Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, I unfortunately didn't have a lot else going on."

"That sucks." He stated as he looked for a pen in front of his backpack.

"I thought about how awesome it would be if I had something else to do, or at least had someone else to spend it with."

It took Kyle a couple seconds to register what she said. It gave him pause and he looked over at her. She seemed familiar for some reason, and if he wasn't hallucinating, he swore that she was trying to flirt with him.

"Oh, uh..." he had no idea how to respond, "anyone in particular?"

She looked him up and down and bit her lip, "Yeah, I had someone in mind."

Lord, she must have been in heat or something. He was ecstatic that the teacher decided to start the class before he could respond to such an awkward notion.

"Alright, class. We were just going over the rest of _The Catcher and the Rye_." Said the teacher as the rest of the class pulled out their books.

He sighed loudly; he couldn't get away from this book. He always wondered why Mr. Garrison thought it was necessary that his fourth grade read it. Or anyone for that matter. He laughed a bit as he remembered Scrotie McBoogerballs.

"Do you not have your book today, Kyle? You can share with me." The girl said next to him. He looked to her and sort of smiled in thanks.

The rest of the class period was filled with an awkward presence as he scooted towards the girl and she leaned into him and his personal space. Could she be any more obvious? It looked like she was trying to chew on her pen seductively.

He missed Bebe.

At the end of class, Ike was waiting for him to get out. He stood up a little straighter as Kyle exited the classroom.

"Hey Ike, ready for Spanish?" Kyle asked as he was grateful to have one class with his brother. Ike had texted him earlier and told him that he forgot to do his homework for next period, asking Kyle if he had done his. Why did everyone assume that he had? Oh right, the whole nerd thing.

Ike wasn't paying attention to him and looked passed him. Kyle followed his line of vision to the girl that was sitting next to him. Uh oh.

"Oh, hey Flora." Ike said urgently as he was trying to look nonchalant.

He remembered why she was so familiar. She was the girl that Ike was blushing at before school started. Great.

She looked at him and smiled quickly and then back to Kyle, "So, Kyle, you want to study for the next test?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows, "Not much to study really. Just read the book and answer the questions."

"Oh, right. Well, we could still review together."

Kyle was about to shoot her down again, but Ike jabbed him, "Oh, yeah, whatever."

"Cool, I'll call you later then. Bye Ike, bye Kyle." She emphasized his name.

"Bye." They said in unison, Ike of course with a little bit more enthusiasm.

Kyle shook his head at his little brother and headed to class.

As they were supposed to be asking each other about their weekends in Spanish, Kyle brought up Flora.

"Fui a las películas." Ike stated as he stared into his textbook.

"You have it bad for Flora, don't you?" Kyle asked bluntly.

Ike appeared to be accosted as he glanced at his brother and then back down at his book, "No."

"Come on. You were practically at her feet earlier."

"Was not."

"Dude, you're a terrible liar."

Ike sighed and leaned back in his desk, covering his face in his hands "Is it really that obvious?"

Kyle almost laughed, "Yes."

Ike put his face to his book, "Fuck, what am I supposed to do? I feel like she doesn't even notice me."

Kyle in no way had the heart to admit to him that she obviously had the hots for him and not Ike.

"Well, have you tried asking her out?"

Ike scoffed, "No, are you crazy?"

"Well, I don't know then. Try talking to her at least. Get to know her better."

"You're terrible at giving advice."

Kyle felt so guilty.

* * *

He hated high school. He hated it. It was bad enough the first time, but to have his little brother's crush like him was officially like the universe was trying to torture him in the cruelest of ways. She showed up at lunch before Kyle was excited at the prospect of not having to hear Cartman's bitching for once.

She was completely ignoring Ike as all he was trying to do was get Kyle's attention. He did his best to try and ignore her, but she was so damn persistent, asking about stupid Holden Caulfield. He was thankful that Ike was seemingly oblivious to the whole thing.

He was so ready for the day to be over by the time the final bell rang and he was released from honor's calculus.

His driving test shouldn't be too difficult, considering how long he had been doing it for at this point. Shelia made him drive to the DMV.

"Bubie, you are following these cars much too close!" Even in adulthood, she never stopped backseat driving.

"Well they're going too slow."

"You can't just tailgate them like this! Please practice defensive driving Kyle; you're about to take your driver's license test for God's sake."

He sighed and eased off the accelerator. They weren't even that close to the other cars in his opinion.

As he sat waiting for his instructor, he thought back on his test before. The guy administering the test was really cool and laid back, not even caring that Kyle nearly cut another guy off. They laughed together, and he told Kyle how much he hated his job.

He just hoped that he didn't get her.

It was the fat lady that everyone dreaded. Both Stan and Kenny had her, and they both barely passed. Stan would still complain about her if the subject was ever brought up.

He heard a knock on the window, breaking him from his stupor. Kyle looked over in dread at the fat lady practically as large as his mom's minivan. Fuck.

She cleared her throat. Kyle took that as a sign to lower his window.

"Hello ma'am. My name is—"

"Please press down your break." She stated as she walked around to the back.

He did what he was told and showed her his turn signals, both on the car and manually. She came up to the side and opened the passenger door. When she sat down, he swore the car sagged in her direction. Dear Lord, it was Cartman's biological mother.

"Please turn on your car and turn left out of the parking lot."

The rest of the test wasn't too terrible, luckily Kyle felt confident despite the obese woman's reprimands.

"You didn't look over your shoulder as you came into this pocket lane." She said almost angrily as she scribbled on her pad.

"Sorry." He said as he thought about how many people actually did that.

"Don't apologize."

They came up to a residential street.

"Pull up to the curb now please."

Her pleases were more like hostile demands, "Now reverse."

He reversed with ease against the curb without hitting it.

"Now pull forward."

The car came forward on the curb.

"Now reverse again."

"I thought you only had to do this once."

"Don't argue with me young man."

He tried to smile and was unfortunately reminded of his mother. She had him do it three times before she was satisfied. They pulled back into the DMV soon after and he parked into the nearest spot. She was silent for a couple of minutes before she cleared mucus from her throat again.

"Now, Mr. Brof…" She stumbled over his surname just like everybody else did.

"Broflovski."

She glared at him, "You've completed driver's training, is that correct Mr. Brofloski?"

She still pronounced it wrong, "Yes…"

Well, he wouldn't have been able to take his test without it, right?

"In my opinion, you need more practice, but by the state of Colorado, you passed."

For some reason, even though he had already been through this, he was extremely excited.

"Really?!"

"Don't be too excited. You barely passed."

With that, she gave him his paperwork and was barely able to exit the vehicle without another word. Kyle didn't care what a bitch she was; he still passed. He raised his arms in the air in victory.

"Yes!"

His mother was soon at his window. She opened the door for him, "Judging by your reaction, I am guessing you passed."

"Hell yeah I did."

"Language, young man."

"Sorry Ma."

"Now you can drive me home, but don't think that this is complete freedom."

Oh, he knew that all too well. After he got his license the first time, she called him practically every day to make sure that he wasn't driving anyone illegally, even though he usually was. This was when he had a class with Bebe, and he drove her home all the time, partly because he was a sucker, and because he hoped everyday that she would invite him inside.

All he knew was that he could never could give Stan shit over Wendy again.

Oh prefect, it had only been about five minutes since he last thought about how much his life sucked.

* * *

At basketball practice the next day, it was the only time Kyle truly felt like could unwind. Even though he did not know almost all of the guys on the team, he really missed the camaraderie that came with being on a sports team. It was his only haven in this hell of his.

He hadn't even had time to think about solving what had happened to him between doing homework, being assaulted by Flora, and trying to keep it from Ike. High school sucked balls, no secret about that.

There was this certainty that Kyle had that everyone in his classes thought he was a know it all or something, especially chemistry. He had learned that the name of his partner was Billy Harris. He was a small, pale looking boy. Kyle kind of felt bad for him; he kind of got picked on quite a bit from his peers. He wished he could tell the guy that he knew that Billy was going to be the one who succeeded in life instead of those guys. They could go fuck themselves. Not that he looked any better at the moment since he was a whiz at chemistry. Well, it was his major at a master's level.

"Alright team, gather up," the coach told the team as everyone collaborated around him, "since preseason is over and the actual season is about to start, we need to vote for a new caption. You need to think of candidates to vote for."

Kyle looked around at the team. The only people he knew were his brother and Fillmore. He didn't think he could vote for anybody else considering he didn't know their merit. Then a stunning idea hit him.

Kyle's hand shot right in the air, "I nominate Ike!"

Everyone shot their heads around to Kyle, and Ike looked especially horrified.

"Well, I don't think that is such a bad choice. Anyone else?" stated the coach.

A couple other people spoke up, and this kid who Kyle could tell was a royal douche bag nominated himself. His name was Justin or something douchey. In the brief time that he had known him, Kyle could see that no one but Cartman was more full of himself.

He hoped to God that Ike would get it. His thought process was for Ike to win captain, and maybe that would impress Flora enough for her to notice him. It would be prefect; what girl could resist that?

"Okay, so the top candidates are Ike and Justin. I'll have ballots for you soon. Now, let's get back to working on our three pointers. Middle Park seems to be more promising this season, so we can't get too cocky!"

A couple of guys chortled at 'cocky.'

Their coach really knew how to work them. Two hours of drills followed by endless laps. Kyle was all about to take a wonderful shower and collapse into his bed before he could bring himself to do his homework.

He and Ike ran into Ben in the parking lot. He must have just gotten done with his practice as well in the other gymnasium. It was nice to see another familiar face.

"Hey Ben." Kyle greeted lazily.

"Hey guys, how was practice?" He asked while he took out his earphones.

He and Ike looked at each other and laughed tiredly.

"That good?"

"Yeah, Jarvis really knows how to ride us." Ike said almost resentfully.

Ben snorted, "Well that is what you get for being on varsity."

"And it's only Monday." Kyle grieved.

Ben and Ike laughed with him in misery, "Hey, do you guys want to come over on Friday? My mom is leaving for the weekend, so Bebe has to make sure I don't burn the house down or some shit. She told me she is having all her stupid friends from college over."

Kyle opened his eyes widely and was rendered speechless for a few moments.

Ike spoke up first, "Dude, does that mean that Wendy chick will be there? She is so hot."

Kyle was about to punch him and tell him that was his best friend's girlfriend, but then realized that might have sounded a bit strange, so he settled for, "Like you would ever have a chance."

Ike glared at him, "I know that, especially considering she is practically married to that Stan guy or whatever."

"And she is in college."

"Yeah, we'll definitely be there." Ike said as he ignored Kyle.

A car turned into the parking lot to presumably pick up the only other remaining person besides him and Ike. For a few fleeting moments Kyle maybe thought it was Bebe coming to pick up Ben, so he could at least lay eyes on her like a total creeper, but it turned out to just be Mrs. Stevens. He tried to not make his disappointment obvious.

"Alright, see you guys later." Ben said as he slipped into the car.

They both said goodbye as Kyle turned on his happy façade.

Their own mother soon came by, not before Ike complained about it, stating he wished that Kyle could just drive them. He had to remind Ike that it was against the law, and he did not have a car. Kyle recalled saving up the money to buy a car his first year of college. He certainly hoped that he wouldn't have to do that again.

As they entered their mom's minivan, Ike spoke up to Kyle, "I didn't want to say this around Ben, but Bebe is freaking hot too, don't you think?"

Again, Kyle felt the need to punch his little brother. He just kind of agreed and went off into his own world.

He got to thinking. He could see his best friends again. Sure, they may not recognize him and think he is a total high school dweeb, but at least he would be in the same vicinity as them. Maybe he could impress them, or just hang out with them…somehow.

Maybe he could get his old life back.

* * *

_I know this was short for my standards, but this is where I wanted to divide up the chapters. _

_I want to thank those of you who added me and to Silver-Ninja-RAWR and AshleeAgony for reviewing. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. _

_Thank you so much for reading! Please stick with me!_


End file.
